A Rose by any other name
by Ahnani Rae
Summary: Away from school, pureblood mione didnt have the perfect life everyone thought she did. Yeah she had great friends, but she also had a b/f that didnt care, a sister that wouldnt shut up and a new neighbor that could turn her world upside down with a look.
1. Neighbor?

Ok so my first attempt at a HP fanfict. i'm obsessed with HG/DM stories so i worte one of my own...not really that great my eh...

* * *

Chapter 1: Neighbors?

* * *

"Morning Mum..." I said groggily taking my seat at the table.

"Morning dear."

"Mione!!" my little sister chirped running into the room.

"Good morning Sierra." I said softly.

"Sierra, let your sister wake up. Sit down and eat your breakfast.

It amazed me that breakfast at my house always began in this manner. But I honestly I preferred this to the buzz at Hogwarts in the morning. But this year would be different, this would be the year that my sister started at Hogwarts, and I was dreading it. Sierra was the best example of a morning person and I hated mornings and her cheeriness.

"Mione dear, the house next door has finally been bought! We found out earlier this morning."

"Oh really?" I asked not really interested.

"A wizarding family." My attention was caught. "They have a son too. He's in his seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

"What the name?" I asked quickly.

"I... I don't recall. But they'll be here today."

Just then a brown owl swooped in dropping two thick envelopes on the table. One addressed to me and the other addressed to Sierra.

"IT CAME! It finally came!!" Sierra yelled grabbing hers.

I reached over and pick mine up. It was the same every year. White envelope sealed with the Hogwarts crest. I peeled back the seal and dumped the contents and started thumbing through the letter.

"Hermione... whats that?" Mum asked pointing to something on the table that had fallen from my letter

"Badge... Head girl badge." I said.

It took me a few minutes before it hit what I had just said. Head girl badge. And that could mean only one thing. One plus one would always equal two. So if I had the head girl badge then,

"I MADE HEAD GIRL!"

"Well done Mione." My dad said with a beam in his eye. " Can't wait to tell the guys at work."

"Oh I'm so proud of you! My little girl. Head girl, imagine that!" Mum said.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Sierra begged.

"Tomorrow dear, Now settle down. We're very proud of you too Sierra, by the way." mum beamed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside, followed by the distinct sound of a woman screaming and cursing at someone. A woman with a very shrill unpleasant voice, at least when she yelled it was unpleasant.

"Neighbors are here..." Dad said going back to his paper.

"Mione, go out and welcome them to the neighborhood."

I groaned but reluctantly did as I was told to do. I picked up my plate, scrapped the remainder of it into the trash and put it in the sink. I walked outside and headed next door. The first thing I noticed was that the screaming was coming from a very beautiful, petite woman with long flowing brown hair. Apparently one of the movers had dropped a rare vase and some other expensive things. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Hermione, your neighbor. I just wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood."

"Oh thank you. I'm so glad to be here. Its so... Modern." I smiled

"With the addition of your family, our community is now home to two wizarding families." I smiled letting her know that I knew she was part of the wizarding world.

"Well its nice to know we're not alone. I'm --"

"MOTHER!" The voice made my blood run cold. It was the only time in my life that I actually wanted to turn and run away.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?"

"Draco! Hermione came to welcome us to the neighborhood. Be polite. Your on thin ice as it is."

"You live here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Malfoy I do. I'm your neighbor." I said with a hint of depression in my voice. Of all the seventh years, it had to be Malfoy to move next door to me.

"So tell me dear, What year are you?"

"I'm seventh. With Draco. And I actually just found out that I made--"

"HI! I'm sierra! My mum wanted to know if you and your family would like to join us for dinner." Sierra ran over and said faster than I could blink.

"oh..um..?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Sierra! That was rude. I apologize. This is my little sister Sierra, she'll be starting Hogwarts this fall."

"Oh don't apologize. Its fine really. And we'd be delighted to dine with your family." she smiled. "Oh, could I trouble you for a small favor Hermione dear?"

"Of course you can."

"Would you mine showing Draco around town? He was asking if he could go out and explore but I don't want him getting lost."

I resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that his mother didn't think he was capable of exploring without getting himself lost. I was however planning on going out with a friend today and I wanted very much to make his life miserable.

"I'd be delighted."

"Splendid." she said and walked away.

Draco watched his mother walk away with a look of utter disgust on his face. I wanted to laugh but I knew if I did I would regret it and he would be the one to make my life miserable.

"I hate my mother..." he said under his breath.

"Now, now... shes your mother and that wasn't very nice Malfoy."

"Shove it Granger. And since when do you have a sister? Bloody hell theres going to be two of you running around that school."

"Yes Malfoy, and for your information I've had a sister for eleven years now."

It was then that I realized that Sierra was still standing next to me. She had this puzzled thoughtful look on her face like she was trying to remember something.

"Mione... Is this the Draco Malfoy you talk about in your diary?"

"SIERRA!" I shouted.

"What?..."

"How many time do I have to tell you to keep your nose out of my diary?!?!?!?!"

"But Mione..."

I resisted the urge to reach out and slap the hell out of her considering that Malfoy was still standing there. That fact alone made me turn red, just the thought of him knowing that I wrote about him in the most private sanctuary for a girl was embarrassing.

"So Granger, exactly what do you write about me in that book of yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh like I'd really write about a dumb ferret in my diary Malfoy." I attempted to sound serious.

"She wrote about how much she loooooves you." Sierra laughed and ran away knowing that she was dead now.

"SIERRA!!!!" I shouted and took off after her not wanted to stay around and wait for Malfoy to say anything to what she had said.

Sierra was younger than I was, so naturally she was faster than me too. I finally gave up and went back to my house. I dragged myself up the stair to my room. The first thing I did was to go to my bed and pull the floor board under it up, my diary was there of course. I took it out and began flipping through the pages. The page I landed was from sometime last school year and a single sentence caught my eye and lodged itself in my brain.

"_Ron and Harry would kill me if they knew, but is it really so wrong to feel this way about him?"_

Yes. I told myself. He's the enemy. It's very wrong to have feelings for him. Very very wrong. And nothing will change that fact.

"Mione! Isabelle is here!"

I shut the book quickly and stuffed it under my pillow. I'd find a new hiding place for it later. Today was about me, Bella, and the mall. Looking at my outfit I decided to change. I slipped on a pair of low rise hip huggers and a black spaghetti strap that showed my mid-drift slightly. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.

"Ready Bell?"

"Yeah, lets--"

"Wait just a minute. Mind telling me where your off to?"

"Mall, Mum."

"Be back by dinner."

"Always Mrs. G." Bella laughed

"Will you be joining us tonight Bella?"

"Not tonight I'm afraid. Dads coming home tonight and mums cooking a big dinner. Told Bryan and me that she'd burn us alive if we missed it."

When we finally got away we headed straight for my car but again we were stalled. And by something less than worthy of my attention.

"Granger!"

I groaned and attempted to get in the car but Bella stopped me this time.

"Mya! Hottie, three o'clock." she giggled

"Bella, shove it. Malfoy what do you want?"

"I do believe that you promised to show me around town since I am new here. Oh, whose your friend.?"

"Isabelle Riley." Bella piped up.

"Draco Malfoy. So how 'bout it Granger?"

"UGH! I swear you were put here to torture me! Get in the car. But I swear if you do anything to upset me your ass will be on the side of the road watching my taillights."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

I climbed in to the drivers seat of my beautiful black Hyundai Elantra. Bella took shotgun of course because shes the best friend and she gets dibs on the front seat. Malfoy, much to my dismay climbed into the back seat of my car.

I drove in silence, listening Bella and Malfoy's friendly chat. She asked him how we knew each other and why I acted so hateful towards him. I was actually surprised when he told her that I hated him because he was a complete jackass in school. I was even more surprised when he told her of the time I had hit him in third year.

"What was it you called me Granger...???"

"Something along the lines of a 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach'..." I mumbled.

"You said what? Jeez... you're a totally different person at school Mya."

I went back to ignoring their idle chat as I pulled into the parking lot of the local mall. It really irritated me how well the two of them where getting alone. They seemed to have some kind of connection and I was slowly becoming the green eyed monster.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked in shock.

"A safe haven for the women of this town. Paradise Hill Mall."

"You brought me to a Mall?"

"You're the one who wanted to come Malfoy." I grunted pulling into a parking space that was close to the food court.

I climbed out of the car and started walking towards the building leaving the two of them trailing behind. It bothered me that I was so jealous of th fact that Bella and Malfoy were getting alone. I didn't need him after all. I had plenty of friends.

"Mya! Wait." Bella shouted running to catch up with me. I was in the middle of the plaza before they finally manged it. I looked around wildly for a few people I knew. I found the ones I was looking for at a table about 10 feet away and headed in that direction.

"Well, well, well. The two most beautiful girls in Paradise Hill Have decided to grace us with their presence after all." the tall guy with dark hair and green eyes said.

"Damien!" I laughed and ran to hug him. I jumped into his arms wrapped my legs around his waist and planted my lips on his.

"Glad to know you missed me" he said after he put me back on the floor. "Are you going to introduce us to your new friend MyaMia?" he asked with a gesture to Malfoy.

"Yeah sure. Guys, this is Draco Malfoy, I go to school with him. Malfoy this is my boyfriend Damien. Over there is Cole, his sister Brianna, The one with black hair is Jessica, and that scraggly guy over there is Jessie's boyfriend Jared."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Draco smiled and shook hands with all of them.

"So... Shall we get started?"

"Lets." Bella squealed.

"Wait, Wheres Craig, Bells?"

"OH! Don't even get me started on that jackass!"

"Easy Bells. Let go do some shopping. That always make everything better."

"Well said Jessie." I laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a pleasant atmosphere. We talked and laughed like nothing was wrong. We pretended that I wouldn't have to go away in two weeks. I pretended like everything was really ok between Damien and I. He pretended like he still loved me and that everything would be ok some how.

Between Bella, Brianna, Jessie and I we hit almost every store that mall had to offer. By the end of our shopping spree Damien, Malfoy, Cole and Jared were ladened with more bags than they could carry.

At one store in particular the girls made us stop and insisted that they should by me a going away gift like always. Unfortunately this store happened to be my lest favorite store.

"Come on Mya! I want to see what it looks like!" Jessie had yelled after they forced me into the dressing room with a outfit of their choice. It was a blue halter top with a black Gothic mini skirt. It really was a cute outfit, I just didn't think it was for me. They had all gasped and awed when I came out and insisted they buy it for me. I let them, but knew I would never wear it.

After a four and a half hour escapade I had to call it quits. Knowing that Bella and I both had to get home sometime today.

"Alright guys, mums going to kill me if don't get home soon."

"Alright babe, are you still coming over tomorrow?" Damien asked

"No. Mum is taking Sierra and I school shopping tomorrow, I won't be able to. Maybe the day after." I said and gave him a kiss before I left.

The ride home was more comfortable that the ride out there had been. Malfoy was true to his word, he'd been on his best behavior, and he'd been friendly. I wondered if this change in him would go away once it was only me and him again and around people of our own kind. It upset me for some reason that when I dropped Bella off Malfoy would go back to being an ass and I'd have to keep on hating him.

"I had loads of fun today Mya. I'll stop by tomorrow for dinner girl! Love ya." Bella said as she hopped out of the car and skipped up the driveway. Malfoy took this opportunity to climb over the seats and scramble into the now vacant passenger seat. I was grateful that I lived only two houses down and that I wouldn't be alone with him for long.

When I pulled into the driveway I found myself hesitant to turn the car off. Surprised that I enjoyed his company as much as I did today, even though we'd said almost nothing at all.

"I guess We'll be over in about an hour Granger." he said getting out of the car and walking toward his house.

Slowly I got out of the car and walk inside. Almost at once I was ambushed by mom and sierra asking about Malfoy spending the afternoon with me and my friends. When I finally got away I headed to my room and locked the door. I sat down at my desk and took out a few sheets of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope your summer with the Dursley's hasn't been to bad this year. I still wish Dumbledore would have let us go to Ron's house like we always do. Or headquarters at least. Summer here at home has been... eventful. You'll never guess who moved into that old abandoned house next door to mine. Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it? I have to spend the rest of my summer with Ferret boy! Anyway I just wanted to let you know whats been going on. Keep in touch._

_Love,_

_'Mione_

_P.S. Going to Diagon Ally tomorrow_

_Dear Ron,_

_Hope your summer has been ok. I wish Harry and I could come to the burrow with you but Dumbledore's orders are Dumbledores orders whether we like them or not. But I guess summer at home for once has been ok. The house next door to mine was finally bought and you'll never guess by who. Draco freakin Malfoy. Can you believe I have to live next door to he ferret? Anyway write back soon. I'm dying for some news as to whats going on._

_Love,_

_'Mione_

_P.S. Going to Diagon Ally tomorrow_

I took both letters, sealed them and gave them to my owl Riku. By the time she was out of sight I heard mum yelling from downstairs that I need to get down there before she came up here. Not wanting to give her another ambush chance I decided it was better to go downstairs. When I got down there she handed me a red sun dress and told me to change and do something with my hair.

I went into the bathroom, put the dress on that had a rather low neckline. I wanted to leave my hair down to cover my shoulders but I knew mum would scream so I pulled it up into a messy by elegant ponytail.

"Set the table dear." she said when I came back

"Yes mum." I said and took a stack of plate out of the china closet.

I set them neatly out across the table and place a napkin and silverware at each plate. Also at each plate except for Sierra's I set a wine glass. For Sierra it was a plastic clear glass because she had bad habit of breaking the glass cups.

"There here!!!!"Sierra yelled from the living room couch. And not two seconds later the door bell rang.

* * *

Well????? whatcha think... any good? 


	2. Dinner

"Mione! Go answer the door!" Mum yelled at me

I opened the door and was greeted by Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, followed by their oh so lovable son the ferret boy.

"Welcome to our home." I smiled. "The living room is right through here, and the dinning room is at the end of the hall. Please follow me."

I led them through the hall and into the dinning room where Mum, Dad, and Sierra were now waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy theses are my Parents Rebeca and Robert Granger and my younger sister Sierra. Mum, dad, This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco Malfoy."

"Such a pleasure. Thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Malfoy said happily.

Once everyone had taken their seat I realized with dismay that the only seat left was next to Draco. This made me very uneasy.

"Mione, something wrong?"

"No mum." I said sitting down

"Nice dress." Malfoy leaned over and whispered with a grin. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I mutter 'Thanks' incoherently.

"So are you all moved in?" Mum started.

"Everything but our living room set. But we'll bring that in tomorrow after we get back from Diagon Ally. Draco is eager to get his school things." Mrs. Malfoy said making Draco sound like a child.

"Oh, why not let him go with Hermione and Sierra. They're going tomorrow. And that way you can finish unpacking and get settled in properly.

"Why thats a splendid idea! Don't you think so Lucius?"

"It would give us time to get settled in more. Very well the kids can go tomorrow together. See me in the morning Draco and I'll give you the money."

After dinner Mum invited everyone into th living room for some quiet evening entertainment. I took my chances then and made a run for the back yard. Aside from the usual backyard pool we had an old swing handing from and oak tree hat had been there forever. This was my favorite place to go in the evenings. The next breeze blowing in my face and the stars just starting to come out.

"Why can't things just be normal for once...?" I whispered

"Because your a witch."

My heart gave a lurch and I screamed. It took a second for it to register what had happened but I had already fallen backwards off the swing. There stood Draco laughing at me on the ground.

"Oh! You jerk! I hate you!!!" I screamed and tried to untangle my feet from the swing.

"Here let me help you." he said offering me his hand which I snubbed.

"I can get up on my own ferret boy."

"And to think that I came out here to call a truce."

"Draco! Time to go!" his mother yelled as I managed to pull myself off the ground and back into the swing seat.

"I'll home shortly Mum. I'm just going to talk with Hermione."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Like I said, I just wanna call a Truce between us. I mean after all we do live next to each other and I'm sure we'll be working together a lot this year at school.

"what do you mean?"

"Well you being the top witch in our year no doubt made head girl. And I, being the sexiest, and smartest guy in our year made head boy. So do you follow me?" he questioned the glazed look in my eyes.

"Wait... You made head boy?"

"Yes I did Granger. So as I said, I assume that you and I will be working closely this year."

"Well you do know what they say about people who assume..." I rattled off.

The wind suddenly picked up and I realized how cold it had gotten. I guess I was shivering because Malfoy took his coat off and put it over my shoulders. I stared at him like he was a bug. I didn't understand the kindness he was showing me for once.

"Thanks..."

"No problem... So wanna hear a funny story?"

"Depends... is it funny haha or funny not so funny?"

"Funny not so funny... I always kinda assumed you and Weasley... ya know..."

"Ron and me? Ewww!!! thats wrong on so many levels."

I couldn't help but laugh at the face Malfoy made. Kind of like he was expecting the exact opposite of my respond to his 'funny story' that was like he say funny not so funny.

"Well thats what everyone at Hogwarts thinks. But apparently your dating that Damien guy."

"Yeah... Damien and I go way back... probably around fifth year I think."

"Well he seems like a pretty nice fella." he said nonchalantly.

I gazed up into the sky and wanted to pretend like the conversation wasn't going in this direction. I wanted to keep pretending that Damien and I were going to make it.

"Yeah... Damien...well Damien's a great guy."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"No, he really is a great guy... but...never mind" I faltered.

I didn't particularly want to tell Malfoy all my woes but talking to him come easier that I thought possible. Things no one should know just seems to bubble up to become words spewing out of my mouth to a guy I was suppose to hate.

"No, finish what you were saying. But what?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this... but, Damien is the kind of guy who needs attention and reassurance about almost everything. And having a girl friend you can only see two months out of the year... well it damages his ego. Who'd want a girlfriend who was never around? Damien gets lonely...and..."

"And...?"

"Well he finds other company to put it nicely... while I'm away. While the cats away the mice will play..."

"So he cheats on you?"

"Only when I'm in school... it's like we take a break... like we're only part-time together. If that makes sense. But a couple of weeks ago I caught him with one of his school time flings..."

"And your still with him why?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Guys just don't understand why girls do things like stay with the guy they've been with forever.

"We've been together so long, and that was really the first big fight we had... we yelled and I cried for hours. But in the end I couldn't walk out on him. Everyone makes mistakes..."

"Not over and over again. Damn Hermione, how dense are you?"

Again I stared at him. Two times in one night he'd used my first name. And this time it was directed at me. It never even registered that he had just insulted me. I was to dazed over the 'Hermione' part.

"What are you staring at woman?"

"You call me Hermione..."

"Yeah so? I did call a truce."

"It just sounds so strange coming from you. I've never heard you say my name. It's not like you at all."

"Theres a lot you don't know about me 'Hermione'" he said stressing my name.

"Yeah like what?"

I half expected him to change the subject or to tell me something like he hating vegetables or something stupid and along those same lines. But he didn't avoid my question at all. He stared at me for a minute just smiling before he started.

"Well, theres the fact that I don't really hate muggleborns, my father is not a death eater and I'm not going to be a death eater. I actually can't stand Pansy Parkinson, I think Snape is a greasy slimeball. Oh and the most important, I've had a crush on a certain Gryffindor for years and it just refuses to go away."

"Really? Who? Do I know her? Is she in our year?"

He laughed and hung his head like there was something that I just didn't catch in that little monologue. I swear my eyes got as big a saucers when I realized who he was talking about.

"Ya know, for being the brightest witch of your time you really are slow on the uptake."

He sighed and the unexpectedly leaned in and captured my lips with his. To my amazement electricity went through my whole body. The kiss was soft and tender and the feel of his lips sent shivers up my spine. I felt like I could go on like this forever, that I never need to breath again or feel another sensation but his lips on mine. But like everything, all good things must come to an end and I suddenly felt the warmth of his lips leave mine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" I asked still in a daze from his kiss.

"Damien." He said and walked away.

Quickly it registered that Draco Malfoy had just been kissing me and that I was the girlfriend of one Damien Jonas. I felt guilty that I had enjoyed the kiss and that it had awakened something in me and Damien's kiss didn't do anything except nauseate me now.

When I finally came to my senses and looked around Draco was no where to be seen. I sighed dragged myself back inside and into my room. I laid his coat on the bed and changed into my nightdress. I slipped the cotton jacket back on and climbed into bed grabbing my diary.

_Dearest diary,_

_Today has been so... exhilarating. The house next door was finally bought and my none other than Draco Malfoy's family. The guy infuriates me to no end but I can't help but like him. He came with me and bells to the mall, unfortunately we were meeting with the rest of the gang. I'm so tired of acting like I still care about Damien, but I'm afraid to leave him, we've been together so long. Draco's Family came for dinner, of course I escaped after dinner out to my special swing. But of course Malfoy had to ambush me. But I learned some interesting things like the whole school thinks I'm into Ron! Ew! Oh and that Draco secretly likes me! And he kissed me. I felt to alive and guilty at the same time. Maybe Damien and I should call it quits..._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

I stuffed the book into the bedside table. And fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. The first good sleep I've had in a long time.


	3. Diagon Alley

"Mione!!! Get up lazy!!!! Hurry"

"Go away Sierra!"

"Draco's here too and ready to go! So get up!"

"Fine! I'm up you loud obnoxious freak." I yelled getting out of bed.

Any other morning I would have told Sierra to wait until I was good and ready to get out of bed. But the mention of Draco waiting had me out of bed and dressed in record time. As always I wore my signature spaghetti strap shirt, todays color way blue, and blue jean hip huggers. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail again and slipped on some sandals. I grabbed my purse and all but ran downstairs.

Draco and Sierra were waiting in the living room when I arrived and mum was busy fishing out the floo powder. Dad handed me a small purse of money that I slipped into my own purse.

"ok dears, into the hearth. Draco you first."

Draco nodded and took a pinch of powder. He stepped into the hearth, dropped the powder and yelled "Diagon Alley" Sierra went next as mum made sure she clearly said the right words. At last I stepped into the hearth and did just as the two before me had done. All at once the world began spinning and I remembered how much I hated floo travel. When the spinning slowed I felt myself lurch forward but instead of falling on my face I found myself in warm arms.

"thanks" I said to my hero.

"No prob. Granger." Malfoy smiled a strange smile.

Sierra was to anxious to stop and allow me to catch myself so we stopped at all the stores in the general vicinity. After about half an hour of shopping and surprisingly having somewhat of a good time we stopped at a little ice cream cart and sat down for a few minutes.

"When can I get my wand?!?!?!"

"Later. That'll be the last thing we get."

"HERMIONE."

I turned to see harry and ron walking, more like running, towards me. All at once dawned on me that I was going to have to explain two unexpected situations to them. One was the fact that I had a sister they didn't know about and the other was Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Ron! Finally! I haven't see you guys all summer!"

"Um, mione? Who is this and why is Malfoy sitting with you?"

"Hi. I'm Sierra Anahni Granger."

"Granger?" Ron looked confused.

"My sister..."

"You have a sister?" Harry asked in disbelief

"Yeah... and Malfoy is here because of our parents, they sent us here together so the Malfoys can finish settling in to their house."

"Yes, and if you would excuse us, we really should be getting back to our shopping." Draco said rudely.

"Draco! There my friends and if you want any kind of truce or friendship with me then you have to respect that."

"Fine I respect it Granger, now lets go."

"Since when do you call him Draco Mione?

"Since he called a truce last night and we became somewhat friends...or at least I thought we did."

"Damn it all to hell Granger..."

"Please do not curse in front of my sister Malfoy."

"Fine, the golden boys can tag along." he said irritated.

Harry and Ron just stood there and watched the whole exchange. Each had smile on their face and looked as if they'd fall down laughing at any moment. I turned my glare on them and the look was instantly gone. But I could tell the thought lingered on.

"And just what is so funny?"

"You're a bit of a demon when your angry Hermione." Ron said and earned himself another glare. Then added "Anger that I am more than happy not to be on the receiving end of this time."

"Oh forget it." I snapped. "Lets just get this over with."

Our afternoon continued much the same as it began. Quiet and running to every store in the area. Malfoy behaved himself by not saying a word to Harry or Ron except when Harry baited him into conversation.

"So Malfoy... whats with that truce.?"

"Potter, I'm not the evil dimwit you take me for. Its our last year, Hermione and I are heads so it only makes sense. And for you information I'm not a death eater."

Harry didn't pursue the topic any farther, instead he turned the conversation towards quidditch. I don't care much for the sport so I droned them out and continued helping sierra pick out her school books. I was surprised when Ron actually joined in the conversation too, he was the last person I'd ever accuse of conversing civilly with a Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I'm taking Sierra to get her wand. We'll meet you back right here so we can head home." I yelled over my shoulder as Sierra and I walked out of the bookstore.

"Mione, are those two the friends you're always talking about?"

"Yeah..."

"How come they didn't know you had a sister?"

"Well, I wanted people to see you for who you were Sierra. If everyone knew you were my sister right off the bat, then you wouldn't have much of a chance. They'd instantly expect you to live up to me, and thats not fair because you and I are very different people. Understand?"

"Yeah, sorta." she smile as we stepped into the wand shop.

"Ah, Miss Granger back again are we? Time for little Miss Granger already?"

"Yes, we're here to get her wand."

"Indeed... I have just the thing... Ebony and unicorn hair 12 inches. Give it a way." he said handing the wand to Sierra.

She waved it but nothing happened, obviously not the right one for her. The wand does choose the wizard after all.

"Now now, not to worry, I've got he right one here somewhere" he muttered "Ah this one perhaps? Willow and phoenix feather...nine inches."

Again Sierra tried and nothing happened, Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand away and scrambled up a near by ladder.

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring, seven inches...very nice indeed. Try."

She took the wand thinking that nothing would happen but when she flicked the wand green sparks shot across the room. Mr. Ollivander seemed very pleased with himself as he wrapped Sierra's wand in the box. We paid and left the store happily in search for Malfoy who as a matter of fact was right where we'd left him. Talking quidditch with Harry and Ron.

"I'll never get use to that..." I muttered. "Malfoy, you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. So uh... talk to ya later, scar-- potter, Weasley..."

"Bye Harry, bye Ron." I said giving them both a hug. "I'll see you on the train."

"K, bye Mione. If ditwit over here gives you any trouble, let us know." Harry laughed.

The walk back to the floo fireplace was quiet. Today had been a nice but awkward day. We might have taken a few steps backwards in the beginning but I think we're headed in the right direction now. Thanks to a little angry demon.


	4. A Day to remember

"Draco are you coming or what?" I yelled up the stairs

"Yeah yeah. Keep your shirt on." He smirked coming down the stairs and added in a low voice "Or not..."

It had been two weeks since the Malfoy had moved in and Draco and I had become quiet close. To the point that if either of us were going out we'd see if the other wanted to go. We were always at each others house. I'd eat dinner with his family a few nights a week and he'd come over and watch movies at my house some nights. Draco had even taken to spending large amounts of time with me and my friends but it seemed that the more time Draco and Damien spent together the less they liked each other.

"I don't wanna miss my party."

"Yeah... well ya know its my party too Mione."

"Yeah, yeah... but they love me more."

Tomorrow we would be leaving for Hogwarts for our final year. Everyone was giving us a going away party and it was at my favorite place. The Skating Rink. The only problem was that Draco didn't know how to skate. But he was all for monopolizing my time to teach him today.

"You know... I still think we should have gone early so I could teach you to skate."

"I'm a fast learner Granger, I'll manage."

We climbed into my little car and headed across town. It was almost ten to eleven when we pulled into the parking lot of the skating rink. At once I saw Damien's gray truck and Jessie's blue Monte Carlo.

"Everyone's here." I smiled.

They were easy enough to spot once inside. They had taken a large table near the back and had balloons, streamers and a large multi-color banner. This made me smile. I had some of the greatest friends in the world. It was good that I got to spend so much time with them this summer considering all the other summers I would run off to be with Ron and Harry. I quickly purchased the skates for myself and Draco and made my way back to the table.

"Mya! Draco." Jessie shouted when she spotted us and I waved. Bella was next to her and I saw everyone but Damien.

"Jes, your gonna make me deaf one of these days."

"Hey there she is. The girl of the hour!" I heard from behind and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Ready to party." he whispered in my ear.

"Sure am." I said and wiggled out of his arms.

I sat down at the table and put my skates on. Draco, not knowing what to do decided to just copy my every movement.

"Guys I'll be right back. I haven't been skating in so long and I wanna go around a few times."

"K. Hurry back. We got cake."

I stood and headed out to the rink, not noticing that Damien was following me. When I got out there I felt free for the first time all summer. But that feeling was quickly taken away when I felt Damien's arm snake around my waist.

"Damien what are you doing?"

"Skating with my girlfriend, what does it look like?"

"Damien we really need to--"

"Oi, Granger, you're suppose to teach me to skate." Draco said come up to the edge.

"You don't know how to skate? What a loser."

"DAMIEN! Draco's never been skating. I told him I'd help him... I'll be back soon..." I said and moved out of him grasp.

I took hold of Draco's arm as he walked onto the rink with unsteady feet. I half expected him to lose his balance and fall on his bum but he didn't. I was disappointed, I really needed a laugh. He was right though, he was a fast learner. I showed him how to push himself forward to gain speed and how to use the stopper on the skate.

"Do you know how much it pisses me off when he touches you?" Draco said when we were out of ear shot of Damien.

"Draco... he is my boyfriend... for the moment." I muttered the last part.

"He doesn't deserve you..."

"You really are a fast learner, I think you got the hang of this, lets go back to the table."

"Mione, your avoiding this."

"I'm not avoiding anything..." I said and skated back towards the table.

When I got back Jessie took it upon herself to begin cutting the cake and handing out other various form of food they had managed to get for the party. We all say and talked about the old days before I went away to school, how it felt to be young and not worry about anything. We laughed as we remembered stories of summer's before. I felt bad that I hadn't been around for most of them, but I was here now and that was the important thing. Before I knew it, it was time for the dedication skates where they had groups pf people skate, like all the birthday kids, or all the couples, things like that.

"Alright all you lovey dovey couples, make your way out to the rink and skate."

"Come on Mione." Damien smirked.

"Damien wait..." I said but he had already grabbed my arm. "Wait!"

"What?" he said stopping just before stepping onto the rink.

"Damien this isn't working."

"Whats not working?"

"Us..."

We stood there for several minutes with him staring at me like I had two heads or some other kind of gross deformity. I don't he quiet understood that I was breaking up with him. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked into his eyes and I felt guilty but I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Damien, don't want to hurt you... but you and I both know we've been pushing this for too long... it was over a long time ago."

"You're breaking up with me? It him isn't it. That Malfoy character."

"No, of course not! He's just a friend. But you and I are trying to make something out of love that's been gone for a long time. It's just not there anymore..."

"Please Mione, don't do this. I can change... Please... I love you."

"Ha. You don't know what love is." I said and walked towards the table. Everyone had been watching but we'd been far enough away that they hadn't been able to hear us.

"Everything ok Mya?"

"Yeah... great."

"How come your not skating with Damien... where is Damien."

"Damien... I assume left... I told him it was over..."

"What? Why?"

"Guys... I know you all know it just wasn't working anymore...why prolong the inevitable?"

"We did see it going down hill... we thought it'd get better"

"Can we not talk about this? They're letting everyone on the rink now...lets skate..." I said walking back towards the rink.

"Mione, can we talk?" Draco said coming up behind me

"Not now Draco...lets just skate..."

And thats what I did. For the next two and half hours I did nothing but skate. I tried not to feel my heart breaking over my first real love but then again my hart had been broken for years, ever since the first time he cheated. I skated until I was to weak to feel my legs, until I finally I just had to sit down.

I watched from the sidelines as all my friends skated happily around me. I watched as bell monopolized Draco from everyone. I could see in his eyes that he really liked Bella, and then I wondered what he saw in me when he could have someone like Bella. Of course Bella was in a relationship herself and I was sure that if her and Craig ever split Draco would love the chance to try her out. I watched as Draco laughed and smiled. He was really enjoying himself. Then I wondered if Draco had played any part in my decision to dump Damien. I knew he had, but I didn't want to admit it.

Finally he looked over and my eyes locked with his. I tried to smile to show I was having a great time but it went wrong somewhere between my head telling me to smile and my muscles actually doing it. He skated towards me with that goofy grin he had recently acquired.

"Come one Mione, skate with me."

"To tired... my legs feel like jelly. I've skated circles around all of you."

"Alright guys, I think this party has had enough... after all Mya and Draco need to finish packing so they can leave tomorrow." Bella said walking over with the group.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "This day has meant a lot to me. Really. I love you guys so much."

At this point I started to cry. I hugged them all and wished them a great senior year. They all said goodbye and said they'd see me at Christmas like usual. Truth be told I didn't know if I would return home for Christmas this year or not.

Thankfully Draco and I were the last to leave the rink, but Damien's truck was still out in the parking lot. I figured that he'd gone for a walk to cool down. He did that a lot.

"Mione... you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The drive home seem to last forever. There was something in the air between Draco and I hat need to be cleared but neither of us wanted to speak first. When I pulled into the driveway is when the silence was broken.

"My parents are out for the day. They won't be back till late. Wanna come over, watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Do you think you can work your TV today?" I giggled.

"Haha... yes I can work it..."

"Alright... mum doesn't expect me home for a while so lets have a movie day!"

We went inside to his living room, which I thought was the darkest room in his house, the one I liked the least too. I wasn't sure why but this room made me uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'm just grabbing the DVD's. I've got a TV and a dvd player up in my room now."

Draco's room was just a dark as the living room. But it was a more inviting dark the living room was dark no matter if the curtains were open or not. But Draco's room was dark because the walls were forest green and he curtains were always closed.

Over the last two weeks I had been in this room a lot. Draco and I had spent hours up here just talking the way friends do. I sat on the bed like I usually did and started thumbing through the DVD's trying to find one I wanted to watch. Draco stood leaning against the door watching me.

"This one..." I muttered catching his eye.

"Pride ad Prejudice? Whats it about?"

"Well.. It's bases on a book y Jane Austen. Theres these two sisters that come from a lower class family. Jane and Elizabeth Bennett. They meet Charles Bingly and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Both from well to do families. Bingly is very amiable... The older sister Jane falls for him at once. Darcy and Elizabeth are a different story, they hate each other. And Darcy invents was to get his friend away from Jane Bennett. In the end they realize how much they love each other."

"So they go from hate to love?"

"Pretty much... they go through many obstacles"

"Do they make it?"

"They get married and live happily ever after." I smiled. I think he could tell why I had picked that one.

He puts the movie in and comes a sits next to me on the bed. At first he's very quiet and just watches the movie. A few times I turn to find him staring at me but as soon as he realizes he's been caught he forces his attention back to the screen.

"That Darcy guy is a real idiot... why can't he just get over himself."

"Watch the movie!"

(_The movie- just good parts near the end)_

_After Bingly comes over in the end._

"_I'm glad thats over. At least not we can meet as indifferent acquaintances." Jane smiled_

"_Oh yes." Elizabeth said dryly_

"_Oh, you can not think me so weak as to be in danger now?"_

"_I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever."_

_Jane just stared then started again on a different topic_

"_I'm sorry though that he came with Mr. Darcy."_

"_Don't say that..."_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_Jane... I'm so blind..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but before the words came out Kitty shouted._

"_ITS HIM. He's back! He's come again!"_

* * *

_(Elizabeth in the field early morning-- darcy walks up)_

"_I couldn't sleep..." she whispered._

"_Nor I. My aunt-"_

"_Yes she was here."_

"_How can I ever make amends for such behavior?"_

"_After what you did for Lydia and a suspect for Jane it is I who should be making amends."_

"_You must know, surely you must now it was all for you."_

_Elizabeth just stares unsure what to say to this. Darcy continues._

"_You are too generous to trifle with me, I believe your talk with my aunt has taught me to hope as I scarcely allow myself to do." still shes silent so he continues "If your feels are still what they were last April tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed but one word from you will silence me forever."  
_

_Elizabeth is still silent. Darcy takes a step closer to her and again continues._

"_If, however your feelings have changed I will have to tell you that you have bewitched me body and soul and I love- I love-" he takes a breath "I love you and never wish to be parted from you from this day forth..."_

_Finally Elizabeth moves toward him, takes his hand in hers_

"_Well then." she kisses his hand. "Your hands are cold..." he nods_

_

* * *

(at pemberly)_

"_And how are you this evening my dear?"_

"_Very well. Only I wish you would not call me 'My dear'"  
_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something." Darcy huffs at this._

"_What endearments am I allowed?"_

"_Well let me think. Lizzie for everyday, my pearl for sundays, and Goddess Divine but only on very special occasions."_

"_And what shall I call you when I'm cross? Mrs. Darcy?"_

"_No...no...You may only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."_

_Darcy looks at her for a second then restates his earlier question_

"_And how are you this evening Mrs. Darcy?" he asks then kisses her forehead and whispers "...Mrs. Darcy." kisses her cheek "...Mrs. Darcy.." kisses for other cheek. " Mrs Darcy..." kisses her lips.

* * *

_

"Ya know, for a chick flick that wasn't half bad..."

"It's one of my all time favorite. I actually disliked the book greatly, it was such a tedious read, but once I watched the movie I understood the book a bit more. I understand that whole hate to love relationship and--"

I silenced faster than I could react and suddenly found the warmth of Draco's lips on mine again. It was heaven and there was nothing holding me back this time. Not that there had been on the first kiss, just a title anyway. I grabbed the front of his shirt frantically, and pulled him as close to me as I could. His hands buried themselves in my hair and I moaned into the kiss. Too soon for my liking Draco pulled his lips away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Do you hear me complaining?" I asked without thinking.

"Mione... I know you and Damien just broke up but--"

"Yes, whatever you're going to say my answer is yes." I said frantically pulling him back to me crushing my lips on his.


End file.
